


Lacking of Work

by peachyuuta



Series: Bottom!Jaehyun [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha Suh Youngho | Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, Knotting, M/M, Omega Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Physical Abuse, Rape, Slut Shaming, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29992800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyuuta/pseuds/peachyuuta
Summary: Johnny gets angry.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: Bottom!Jaehyun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190993
Kudos: 30





	Lacking of Work

Johnny gets off from work and comes home to see that Jaehyun didn't do anything that he told him to do. It fucking pissed him off. he walks into their bedroom and sees the omega sleeping peacefully but won't wake up in peace.

"Oi, Whore." Johnny's voice rings inside of the room. Jaehyun did wake up. he softly grunts and blinks a few times to regain his vision. he then notices Johnny's presence and quickly looks up to see him staring down at him with dark, hard eyes.

Jaehyun stutters, "J-Johnny—" but gets cut off by a hard slap onto his cheek. It throbs painfully and the omega cries out. he slightly curves into a ball to protect himself.

"You're such a fucking whore! You never do anything but slack and lack on everything I tell you to do. you can't do a single fucking thing in this household. I told you to cook supper when I get home and this is what you fucking do for me? fucking stupid ass bitch." Johnny said in one breath with anger laced in his voice. 

It terrified Jaehyun. Jaehyun knew he was going to be in trouble. he was definitely useless. he couldn't do one simple task his alpha told him to do and failed. Jaehyun stares up at Johnny with teary eyes.

"Don't you fucking dare cry. you're so useless. I'll teach you a lesson."

Johnny snatches Jaehyun up by his pink hair and pulls harshly. Jaehyun sobs as his scalp burns painfully.

"P-Please Alpha—I'm sorry!" Jaehyun screams when Johnny grabs his arm and twists it harshly. Jaehyun couldn't control his cries and loud sobs. It hurts so much.

Johnny growls, "Shut the fuck up! you're so fucking annoying!" and his hand goes to Jaehyun's throat and squeezes it so cruelly. Jaehyun felt his breath hitch and the air leaves his body. his hand consciously presses down onto Johnny's, trying to remove his hand but couldn't.

Johnny smirks and pulls down Jaehyun's panties and keeping his occupied hand on his throat.

"N-No—No! P-Please...!" Jaehyun chokes out and coughs out a gasp. he gets pushed down on his stomach and hears a belt unbuckle. Johnny swings out his huge swollen cock and slaps the heavy meat on Jaehyun's pussy. he then rubs at the wet folds.

"Look at you, such a compliant slut. you're so wet for me. its like you want it so bad." Johnny licks his lips and goes to push in his cock.

Jaehyun shakes his head in denial. "No, No! please—Eyah!" strong hips slaps at his ass, making it jiggle and the heavy meat goes inside of his pussy so deep that it hits his cervix.

"Bitch, don't tell me what to fucking do. last time I checked, you're an omega. you're suppose to obey to me, not give me fucking orders."

Jaehyun mewls and his soft, amazing feeling of walls collides on Johnny's huge knot. the omega rolls his eyes back in pleasure and his head automatically falls down and he could see that a bulge was see through his lower stomach.

more slick squirts out of his pussy and Johnny starts rocking his hips while harshly presses his fingers (leaving bruises) on the omega's petite waist. 

Johnny jackhammers Jaehyun into the mattress and squeezes his slim neck tightly. Jaehyun screams and lets out lewd moans, babbling nonsense and his mind goes blank.

"g-guh—gonna cum, c-cum, c-cumming! i-i'm going to c-cummm!!" Jaehyun hiccups and lets out a silent scream when the orgasm hits him and finally cums but dryly. his hips stutters uncontrollably and feels Johnny's knot get bigger than ever.

"fuck! cumming dryly on my cock, what a nice little slut. you like the pain, right? a pain whore. thats what you are. a cum dumpster for alphas to plant their seeds inside." Johnny whispers harshly into Jaehyun's ear.

Jaehyun squeezes his eyes shut and shakes his head. It wasn't true, him being a whore and a little slut isn't accurate at all. Johnny scowls and slams his hand down on Jaehyun's ass, making a loud slap noise.

Jaehyun gasps wetly and his cheek turns pink. "Don't lie, omega. you know how I don't like it when you lie to me." Johnny grits his teeth and Jaehyun just whines in response.

Johnny retreats his occupied hand and puts it on Jaehyun's waist. his hands squeezes his waist and he angles his knot at Jaehyun’s pussy.

Johnny thrusts inside and Jaehyun lets out a squeal. he rocks his hips back and forth at a fast pace and grunting while gripping hard on his waist, pressing even deeper onto the bruises. Jaehyun whimpers and grabs the bed sheets to keep himself stable. Johnny’s knot was so deep inside of him that a bulge would pop out from his abdomen. Its big too, stretching his walls far apart and the blunt tip hits his cervix frequently.

“P-Please Alpha! Alpha! I-I’m going to cum a-again! Stop please!” Jaehyun yells out with a hoarse voice. Johnny doesn’t stop and continues to slam inside of Jaehyun’s pussy with no stop, no break. heat melts Jaehyun’s face and his tear stained cheeks turns into plump apples.

“Take it! Take my knot, omega! I’m going to get you pregnant and you’ll be filled with my pups—gah!” Johnny lets out one last groan before slamming deeply inside of Jaehyun and plants his seeds inside of him. Jaehyun gasps in a raspy voice and finally cums, squirting on Johnny’s knot. It was so painful but felt good. It also felt good that Johnny’s seeds were being poured inside of him.

“I-Its so h-hot...so so h-hot...” Jaehyun whispers into the pillows and lays flat down on his stomach. he whines when Johnny pulls out his knot and cum spills from his pussy.

Jaehyun then passes out from exhaustion.


End file.
